The Bio of Urahara
by Beefnboof
Summary: A brief description of Urahara and her story.


Name: "Urahara D. Ta Irome"

Nicknames: Uraha, Uraha-ya, Urah.

Name Meanings

Urahara-no; Opposite

Ta irome; Polychromatous Eyes

Age[Current]: 22

Background:

Taken from her birth parents- her mother being a Celestial Dragon, her father who is a D- She was placed into a new home to be raised as a full blooded Celestial Dragon. At the age of 7, she was tricked into killing her adoptive parents by Vergo, then was abducted by Doflamingo and his crew after 'buying' her from a black market auction held for buying Celestial Dragons. Instead of buying, they looked into the list of names and found Urahara to be suitable for their needs of re-claiming the throne in Dressrosa with her sporadic conquerors haki. When walking in the center of town in Dressrosa at the age of 10, she escaped her guardian that Doflamingo had escorting her by going through a crowded group of people who circled a merchant. The merchant forced her to eat the fruit in hopes she'd find a way to kill Donquiote Doflamingo. Her fruit is claimed to be "Devil-Devil No Mi", The Devil of the Devil Fruits.

Her eye colors and why they change:

Her eyes change colors according to her emotions. She inherited it from her mother, before she ate the fruit- now they became her disadvantage. She was constantly kept in Sea-stone cuffs since she became a Devil Fruit eater. After another 11 years of constantly escaping Doflamingo, she stole something the second to last time she escaped and hid "it" from him. As punishment she was injected with pure Amber Led and was abandoned on Rubeck. Her Fruit allows her to use Astral Projection which lead her to Trafalgar D. Water Law. He rushes to work for a cure on Punk Hazard as her illness progresses.

The Gate:

The Gate is the gates to hell, Urahara sells years of her lifespan to The Gate in exchange for non-mortal favors. She can show people the dead in exchange for two years of her life every minute. Once Doflamingo found out about her power, She was forced to use to to kill numerous people, and including letting him use The Gate for his own selfish ways. For every person murdered, their soul is added inside The Gate. Urahara uses the souls as weapons for defense and can exchange them to the Gate for smaller favors; Urahara can also take the soul's essence from a living human, when that human dies- the soul is obliterated. If worse came to worse, she could gamble her years away to The Gate to destroy every living human in existence with "Tamashī no Shōkyaku" [Soul Incineration]

Features: Her blonde hair reaches her middle back, and her bangs curl into horns. Her eyes are normally green and she usually always has a smile.

Favorite food: Bread.

Favorite colors: Pink and Yellow.

Favorite word: Dolt or Doofus, depends who she is speaking to.

Birthday: August 8th

Aliances: Straw Hats

Crew member of: Heart Pirates

Devil Fruit: Devil-Devil no Mi

Dislikes when people point out her hair looking like horns or flirt with her.

Least favorite food: Rice-balls.

Least favorite color: Grey.

Hates being called Urahara.

Feelings towards Trafalgar:  
Mutual friendship, she becomes close to him over the three years they where together and they formed a close bond, having both lived thru Amber Lead and she also knew/knows Rocinante. She was with him for one year before Trafalgar joined. Rocinante helped her escape for the first time by having her escape on Tsuru's ship, a few years later- Rocinante died by the hands of Doflamingo. She was caught by Kaido's crew and given back to Doflamingo where he made her the occupier Heart Seat.

Personality:  
Spontaneous and loves to explore new places, smarter than she seems. She leads people on into thinking she is helpless then robs them of their possessions. She can be clumsy, she is known for tripping, falling, getting herself into bad situation but can easily defend herself if she is being threatened. She's usually always happy, mainly sarcastic and a great liar. Knows a few missing languages and was at the top of her class before she was abducted.


End file.
